


Quem lhe ensinou a amar?

by La_Rue



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Rue/pseuds/La_Rue
Summary: Amor não era um palavra que se encontrava no vocabulário de Clarisse La Rue. Largada a própria sorte em um orfanato que mais parecia um depósito de futuros delinquentes a garota esperava ano após ano por um sinal, algo que lhe tirasse daquele local.Em uma noite seu desejo foi realizado, porém Clarisse não esperava descobrir que era uma semideusa, muito menos esperava encontrar uma família ao chegar no acampamento meio-sangue.[Fanfic Spin-off de Fios do Destino]
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase/Clarisse La Rue, Silena Beauregard & Clarisse la Rue, Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue
Kudos: 4
Collections: Percy Jackson





	1. O Presente

**Author's Note:**

> Olá meus amores aqui estou trazendo o spin-off prometido de Fios do Destino. Como bem sabem Fios do Destino se passa pós “Mar de Monstros”, já essa traremos a infância da Clarisse até provavelmente a sua missão em busca do velocino e a sua interação com pessoas que são importantes na sua vida. Não é obrigado ler Fios do Destino para acompanhar essa, mas seria uma experiência ainda melhor.
> 
> Alguns caps. vão ser relacionados a memórias ou a personagens apresentados em Fios do Destino, de modo que alguns caps. podem demorar a sair por ter alguma ligação com o cap. da outra fic.
> 
> Como esse é o primeiro ele não vai ter ligação com nenhum, por isso estou postando ele bem mais cedo que o devido.
> 
> Acredito que é isso, caso tenham alguma dúvida, estou à disposição. Boa leitura a todos!!!

**_"Eu compreendo_ **

**_Que você está caindo_ **

**_Mas, ainda assim_ **

**_Continue atrás da luz_ **

**_Se você pudesse voar_ **

**_E nunca mais pousar_ **

**_Você iria direto ao azul céu que brilha_ **

**_Nunca pare de procurar pois um dia você encontrará"_ **

**_~***~_ **

Ela não tinha mais esperança, tal palavra, não existia em seu vocabulário pessoal, estava com quase dez anos de idade, suas chances de ser acolhida por alguma família eram as mais baixas possíveis, abandonada em um orfanato que mais parecia um depósito de futuros delinquentes. Seu nome era Clarisse La Rue, residia em Phoenix no Arizona, crescera naquela instituição desde que se entendia por gente… Sem sinal de quem seriam os seus progenitores, sem qualquer lembrança por mais estúpida que fosse para guardar de recordação, um absoluto nada.

Era raro alguma criança daquele local ser adotada e toda vez que alguém parecia ter algum interesse nunca era por ela. Em sua maioria os candidatos à adoção eram subnutridos, possuíam expressões vazias ou tristes, vestimentas das mais precárias e ela não saía muito dessa linha… Porém enquanto seus olhos verdes analisavam a cena de um dos seus companheiros de quarto conversando com um casal que vez ou outra visitava o local ela se perguntava o que havia acontecido com o que deveria ser a sua família. Quem era seu pai? Quem era sua mãe? O que teria ocorrido para que algum deles ou ambos lhe deixassem a sua própria sorte?

Mais um garoto estava partindo, por mais inveja que sentisse também sentia certo alívio pelo mesmo, ninguém merecia passar o resto da infância e a adolescência em um local como aquele. Podia ter pouca idade ainda, mas tinha noção que seu tempo estava passando, que ela talvez nunca saísse daquele lugar asqueroso para ter o conforto de braços amorosos… Talvez aquilo não fosse pra ela, afinal como poderia querer aquilo que não era? Amorosa? Gentil? Educada? Não… Não fazia parte de si. Contudo fizera uma promessa para ela mesma, não definharia ali como muitos outros, ela merecia coisa melhor, nem que o seu melhor fosse ficar sozinha vagando por aí.

-Não se sinta dessa forma, logo você também encontrará o seu lugar. - a voz amena e já bem conhecida trouxe algum conforto a todo o peso que sentia no momento.

Estava imersa em seus pensamentos, como acontecia inúmeras vezes, tanto que mal notara quando Rachel sentara ao seu lado. Uma mulher jovem, extremamente bela, cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate era uma das assistentes, trabalhava no orfanato há pouco tempo e fazia trabalho voluntário nas horas vagas em outras instituições… Era o único conforto de La Rue naquele inferno, alguém que poderia confiar de verdade.

"Seu lugar"... Ela preferia ser realista a se enganar, acreditar naquilo só lhe traria apenas uma falsa esperança de que algo bom estaria lhe aguardando, mas a forma que a mais velha falava denota alguma certeza que nem mesmo ela possuía mais.

As duas foram interrompidas por Samuel, um dos garotos com quem Clarisse dividia o quarto, o mesmo que estava sendo adotado. O menino de cabelos cor de areia e olhos azuis como um céu límpido - tinha seis anos - abraçou a companheira que foi pega de surpresa… O aperto foi forte, mas a garota estava tão atônita que não soube como corresponder, não se lembrava se algum dia ganhou ou deu algum abraço, mas pelo visto não.

-Obrigada por tudo, Clarisse. - agradeceu baixinho antes de voltar apressadamente para o casal que lhe aguardava com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ele sempre vai se lembrar de você. - comentou Rachel após a interação entre as duas crianças.

Clarisse ficou quieta, mas a assistente poderia confirmar com certeza que no rosto da garotinha tinha o resquício de um sorriso.

Samuel era um dos alvos favoritos dos valentões do orfanato, era pequeno, frágil e tinha medo de revidar qualquer uma das investidas, na verdade era apenas uma criança de seis anos, não tinha condições de revidar nada. Clarisse já estava acostumada com aquilo, não era raro vê-la no meio de brigas, com hematomas pelo corpo, ela era alta para sua idade, aprendera a se defender cedo e sozinha e por mais que tentasse se manter longe de confusão para não chamar atenção ela não conseguia compactuar com o comportamento doentio dos rapazes mais velhos.

-Srta. Berry, gostaria de falar com você um momento, por favor.

A morena que até então sorria amigavelmente e acariciava o ombro da menininha adotou uma postura mais séria e direcionou o olhar para onde a voz vinha. Do outro lado do pátio havia um homem de cabelos negros, bem penteados, barba cheia e olhos azuis penetrantes… Era Daniel, o novo diretor da instituição. Despediu-se de Clarisse lhe dando mais um afago nos cabelos castanhos e depois direcionou-se até a sala do seu chefe.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez? - perguntou em tom sério ao alcançar o mais velho.

-Novas reclamações sobre La Rue. - respondeu em tom um tanto pesaroso. Bem sabia que a assistente tinha um carinho especial pela menina e que estava se esforçando o suficiente para fazê-la interagir um pouco mais.

Rachel massageou a fronte levemente, ela sabia que tipos de reclamações eram, já conversara com Clarisse sobre isso diversas vezes, mas não era algo que tinha como evitar e por mais que não pudesse assumir ela entendia a garota. Ao entrarem no recinto um homem já bem conhecido pela Srta. Berry os aguardava… Não gostava dele, mas tinha que lhe aturar já que trabalhavam no mesmo local.

-Dr. Thorn… - cumprimentou Rachel apenas por educação, sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado enquanto Daniel assumia o seu posto.

-Srta. Berry. - retrucou ele com o sotaque francês vagabundo forçado.

Dr. Thorn era um homem de postura rígida, ex-militar, tinha os cabelos curtos e grisalhos, rosto sempre bem barbeado, era alto e possuía um porte invejável para outros homens de sua idade, a única coisa que parecia destoar em sua aparência impecável era os olhos bicolores… Um castanho e o outro azul.

-Recebemos mais reclamações da La Rue, Rachel. - começou o diretor apoiando os cotovelos no tampo da mesa e direcionando os olhos azuis para sua companheira de trabalho. - os professores dizem que os sintomas estão cada vez piores e que isso tem afetado o comportamento dela… O Dr. Thorn fez uma avaliação e acha que infelizmente precisamos começar o tratamento com antipsicóticos. - pela voz do homem ele não estava nada animado com a possibilidade, mas ele só queria o que fosse melhor para a criança.

-Você a avaliou? - Rachel tentou não apertar com extrema força os braços da cadeira, mas sua sobrancelha ergueu-se lentamente. - sem a minha consulta ou permissão? Sabe que sou a única em quem ela demonstrou confiança até agora…

-Creio que esteja deixando se envolver demais com a menina. - rebateu o homem ainda mantendo sua postura enquanto destilava seu veneno. - ela vem apresentando vários traços de esquizofrenia e precisa ser tratada. Ela é agressiva, hiperativa, possui traços depressivos… Alguns professores alegaram que ela tem pequenos surtos de raiva e outras crianças disseram que já presenciaram seus "delírios".

-Poderíamos tentar uma terapia comportamental e em grupo. - insistiu Rachel tentando se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse a vontade de socar o homem ao seu lado e a pontada na sua cabeça. - por favor, Daniel. 

-Analisarei melhor o caso. - os olhos azuis tentaram passar alguma tranquilidade para a mais nova. - agradeço pelo trabalho Dr. Thorn, mas acredito que um período maior para avaliar o comportamento de Clarisse seja o mais apropriado.

O mais velho crispou os lábios e as narinas dilatadas demonstravam o quanto aquilo não estava em seus planos, porém apenas arrumou sua gravata e partiu com os seus relatórios.

-Por favor, Rachel. Tente fazê-la cooperar um pouco mais. - pediu de forma cansada após a saída do doutor. - sei que ela não é uma criança ruim, mas estou em uma posição complicada.

A morena sorriu de forma aberta, estava agradecida. Tudo o que Clarisse menos precisava é que lhe tratassem como uma doente.

-Farei o meu melhor. - prometeu antes de também se retirar e voltar às suas atividades.

Quando refez o seu caminho Clarisse ainda encontrava-se sentada no banco cinzento frio, distraída balançando os seus pés.

-Teve problemas por minha causa? - perguntou com o tom de voz desanimado e a cabeça baixa, sentia-se culpada, afinal não era a primeira vez que a assistente levava seus "puxões de orelha" por estar em sua defesa.

-Não se preocupe com isso. - a morena lhe afagou os cabelos e sorriu tranquila. - como tem se saído com os estudos, está se esforçando? Precisa de alguma ajuda com o conteúdo?

Clarisse deixou-se afundar ainda mais no banco, tinha sido diagnosticada com TDAH e dislexia há algum tempo, ela não era preguiçosa apesar de todos os problemas sempre lhe deixarem pra baixo, também tinha problemas quando alguém colocava alguma expectativa nela - o que quase nunca acontecia até conhecer Rachel - mas tinha uma dificuldade realmente terrível em seus estudos e isso lhe frustrava… Sempre era motivo de chacota para com os outros alunos e isso resultava em seus picos de raiva.

-Melhorei um pouco com as suas aulas, mas continuo a ter dificuldades. - confessou enquanto suas mãos se concentravam no jeans surrado de sua calça.

-Sei que está fazendo o seu melhor… Ainda tem tido pesadelos? - perguntou com certo cuidado sabia que estava entrando em território delicado.

A garotinha sentiu um tremor lhe subir pela coluna, ela não gostava de tocar naquele assunto. Não tinha controle, quando soube o que acontecia foi por terceiros e quase nenhuma das crianças queria dormir no mesmo dormitório que ela… Tinha pesadelos realmente terríveis e às vezes ela poderia jurar que via coisas até mesmo quando estava acordada. Infelizmente depois do ocorrido todos se mantiveram ainda mais afastados, receosos, com medo, sussurravam que estava sendo consumida pela loucura aos poucos.

-Você acredita em mim, não acredita?! - a voz saiu falha, mesmo que a contragosto, odiava quando sentiam pena dela. - eu não estou inventando, eu juro.

-Eu acredito em você Clarisse. - queria não ter tocado no assunto, tudo o que menos desejava era que a menina se sentisse transtornada com aquele assunto delicado. - tenho algo pra você.

La Rue lhe olhou com um misto de curiosidade e alguma outra coisa que não soube identificar, como se algo nela tivesse quebrado e precisasse de um reparo urgente para poder funcionar normalmente outra vez. Aquilo lhe fez sorrir abertamente enquanto tateava os bolsos do seu casaco, havia colocado ali, tinha certeza.

-Me foi dado por alguém muito especial… Agora quero que fique com você. - disse enquanto pegava uma pulseira com uma delicada corrente de ouro e colocava no pulso esquerdo da menina. - Feliz Aniversário, Clarisse.

Os olhos verdes alcançaram o da outra como se não estivesse acreditando naquilo. Na delicada corrente havia um pingente de estrela, pequeno e delicado, mas quanto mais olhava para ele mais lhe dava a impressão que o objeto brilhava como uma estrela de verdade… Olhou para Rachel como se esperasse por algum tipo de brincadeira ou algo assim, mas não, a assistente apenas continuou a lhe olhar com os olhos amorosos cor de chocolate, sentiu os seus arderem de forma involuntária, e instintivamente lhe abraçou com toda a força que possuía. Berry lhe retribuiu com todo carinho que havia surgido por aquela criança, era a primeira vez que Clarisse abraçava alguém na vida.

-Você ainda vai encontrar o seu lugar, pequena. - sussurrou de forma quase que inaudível. - mais cedo do que pode imaginar.

~***~

Rachel teve que partir, infelizmente sempre acontecia, a assistente sabia do seu aniversário, até ela esquecera qual era o dia, a mais velha sempre possuía sorrisos amigáveis, olhares amorosos, o toque confortador. Tentou evitar confusões naquele dia, faria isso por Rachel, mesmo que precisasse se esconder na maior parte dele ou se isolasse no dormitório agora mais vazio que antes.

Quando a noite chegou não conseguia dormir, estava inquieta demais para tal, sentia calafrios como pequenas descargas elétricas, já passara por isso antes, não era um bom sinal. Estava apoiada no parapeito da janela, olhava para o céu aparentemente mais estrelado que nos outros dias, não era de fazer orações, nem sabia como fazê-la, mas pedia pelo impossível… Deitou-se novamente na cama já desarrumada, pode sentir algo embaixo do seu travesseiro, era tão fino que saberia se tivesse algo ali antes.

Suas mãos tremeram em expectativa, os olhos verdes se estreitaram com desconfiança colocou a mão por baixo e fechou os olhos… Havia algo lá. Segurou com toda a força que possuía e puxou. Era uma faca, a maior que já vira em sua vida, 34 cm em seu tamanho total, desembainhou a mesma da proteção em couro, deveria pesar quase meio quilo… Era uma Bowie Exploit Militar, como sabia disso? Não tinha a menor ideia. A lâmina em bronze celestial pontuda e serrilhada no dorso iluminava seu rosto, mesmo que o quarto estivesse em completo breu, no cabo em madeira havia uma inscrição em algo antigo, mas que pode ler sem muita dificuldade… "Ares".


	2. Liberdade

**_"Há uma mulher que acredita_ **

**_Que tudo que brilha é ouro_ **

**_E ela vai comprar uma escadaria para o paraíso_ **

**_E quando chegar lá, ela saberá que_ **

**_Se as lojas estiverem todas fechadas_ **

**_Com uma só palavra ela conseguirá o que foi buscar"_ **

**_~***~_ **

"Ares", o que diabos aquilo significava? **"Vamos pense…"** já ouvira aquele nome antes, não era tão tapada a esse ponto. Se pôs a pensar por alguns segundos até que a confirmação veio em sua memória, fora Rachel que a algum tempo lhe falara sobre o tal Ares, não somente dele é claro, mas também de outros deuses antigos, como eles se chamavam mesmo? Ah sim, Olimpianos ou algo nesse tipo.

Quando começara a apresentar dificuldades bem maiores em seus estudos Clarisse passou a se isolar bem mais do que antes para assim evitar ser motivo de chacota entre os demais alunos, mas foi nessa mesma época que a assistente se fez mais presente em seu cotidiano. A mulher de leves traços judeus fazia aquele emaranhado de letras que pareciam flutuar dos papéis algo menos complicado, ela tinha bem mais paciência em lidar com a sua dislexia e o TDAH e tentava tornar as coisas bem mais atrativas do que realmente eram para uma criança de dez anos.

_"Lembrava com bem mais clareza que em um dia qualquer desses onde sua raiva parecia que eclodiria como um vulcão descontrolado Rachel lhe falara sobre as tais divindades da Grécia antiga. Clarisse ainda estava armada com sua cara de poucos amigos e os braços cruzados enquanto adotava uma posição desleixada na cadeira, mas a Srta. Berry conseguira captar sua atenção com aquele mundo tão irreal, mas ao mesmo tempo tão fascinante… Queria poder viver em um mundo onde heróis salvavam cidades de monstros gigantescos._

_-Você com certeza seria filha do senhor da guerra. - brincou a morena de olhos cor de chocolate apertando gentilmente a ponta do seu nariz. - tem muito de Ares em sua personalidade._

_Clarisse tentou não sorrir, queria manter a cara de brava, mas algo na colocação da mais velha lhe fizera sentir algo estranho, quase como um afago em sua alma, se é que isso fosse possível de alguma forma. Ela simpatizara com o tal Ares quando a assistente lhe falara sobre seus feitos, que possuía poderes incríveis, alguém que jamais temera alguma coisa, filho dos senhores do Olimpo, Zeus e Hera… La Rue não era senhora de nada, sequer tinha pais importantes afinal se fossem alguma coisa ela não estaria jogada em um orfanato qualquer, mas seu temperamento era forte, não tinha medo de encarar os internos mais velhos e sim ela sabia que não era alguém de fácil controle._

_-E você quem seria? Filha de Afrodite? - rebateu a mais nova quase que imediatamente. Porém se arrependeu quase tão rápido quanto sua língua._

_A Srta. Berry apenas lhe sorriu daquela forma doce tão característica de si enquanto colocava uma insistente mecha de cabelo castanho atrás da orelha da criança, tendo assim uma melhor visão dos belos olhos que possuía._

_-Porque diz isso, me acha bonita? - comentou Rachel de forma brincalhona enquanto via o rosto da menina enrubescer aos poucos._

_-Pare de dizer coisas embaraçosas… - Clarisse tentou novamente colocar aquela carranca mau humorada, mas dificilmente conseguiria sustentar, aquilo nunca funcionava com a judia._

_-Não fique envergonhada. - encorajou Rachel lhe fazendo um breve afago na covinha que possuía no queixo. - me sinto lisonjeada… Afrodite pode ser a deusa da beleza e do amor, mas também é uma divindade tão poderosa quanto os outros Olimpianos."_

La Rue se pôs a sorrir com a lembrança, mesmo que ainda não tivesse qualquer sentido ter uma faca de caça que brilhava debaixo do seu travesseiro. Pode notar também que ao desembainhar a faca algo caiu em seu colchão, era um papel cuidadosamente dobrado, podia sentir o delicado perfume da assistente social no mesmo. Rachel deixara aquela faca para ela? Aquilo estava ficando bem mais confuso do que gostaria.

Pegou o papel e abriu próximo a janela onde a luz da lua lhe daria um pouco mais de claridade para sua leitura, não queria acender a luz do dormitório e chamar a atenção de alguém indesejado. O que havia escrito ali não estava em inglês - já que as letras não flutuavam ou se embaraçavam como normalmente acontecia - concentrou-se um pouco mais para poder realmente ler o que estava escrito com as mesmas letras da inscrição na faca.

_"Querida Clarisse,_

_Creio que já tenha encontrado algo que deixei para você se está lendo este bilhete. Sei que tudo parece muito confuso em sua mente agora, mas quero que se lembre de minhas palavras… Você não está sozinha, você nunca esteve sozinha. Não tenho tempo para explicações, nem autorização para tal, você terá que encontrar as respostas que procura._

_Eu sempre acreditei no que me disse… Tudo é real, mesmo que tentem a todo custo lhe mostrar que está doente. Você sabe que está certa._

_Siga o seu coração."_

Leu aquele papel pelo menos mais umas cinco vezes, sentia sua cabeça doer e seu peito ardia com a mesma intensidade que as batidas dolorosas de seu coração. _"Tudo é real",_ Rachel acreditava nela, acreditava de verdade e não apenas falava aquilo para lhe dar algum falso conforto. Mas ela não conseguia entender o "Siga o seu coração"... A única certeza que lhe cercava no momento era a de que teria de fugir, a própria Berry estava ali confirmando em palavras.

Ela não tinha muito o que levar, também não queria perder tempo, tudo o que provavelmente mais estimava estava consigo e eram "presentes" recentes concedidos pela judia, não precisava de mais nada. Dobrou o papel com o mesmo cuidado de antes e colocou na bainha já devidamente afivelada em sua cintura, levaria a faca na mão, olhou para a pulseira delicada no pulso esquerdo, sendo tomada novamente por aquela estranha sensação morna ao observar o pingente de estrela.

"Siga seu coração…" pensou enquanto observava o pingente, no segundo seguinte seu pulso doeu, não era uma dor lasciva, mesmo assim incômoda o suficiente para se assustar, a pulseira dourada brilhou de forma tão intensa que fechara seus olhos e trincou os dentes para não emitir qualquer barulho. Quando abriu os olhos novamente e sua respiração já estava mais calma, não existia mais o presente que Rachel lhe dera, mas sim uma quase que imperceptível cicatriz no lugar e um fio singelo de cor prata quase que translúcido, não estava apenas amarrado ao seu pulso como também parecia seguir uma direção. Ou ela estava maluca de vez ou finalmente havia entendido… Deveria seguir o fio.

Sabia como sair do orfanato, já havia arquitetado tudo a muito tempo, mapeara aquele local cuidadosamente, tinha cada pequeno detalhe guardado em sua mente. Abriu a porta devagar e olhou o corredor assustador antes de colocar-se para fora completamente, não tinha ninguém… Seguiu, como um gato sorrateiro até a escada principal, abaixou-se e novamente analisou o perímetro, não havia ninguém.

-O que seu diretor acharia se lhe visse com uma arma?

Estava fácil demais pensou a garota quando já estava nos últimos degraus da escada, se virou lentamente, aquela voz carregada fez o pelos da sua nuca se eriçarem… Ele não deveria estar ali, eram poucos os trabalhadores que faziam o plantão noturno e o desprezível Dr. Thorn não era um deles.

-Então você realmente acha que pode fugir na surdina. - a voz era arrastada e desdenhosa como de costume. - mas dessa vez você não tem quem lhe proteja, não é mesmo?! Seu projetinho de semideusa repugnante.

Ao se virar Clarisse não o encontrou no topo da escada como achava que estaria, também olhou ao seu entorno e tudo o que podia ver era o breu assombroso e a voz daquele homem estúpido, mas algo na fala dele havia lhe tomado a atenção e não se tratava de problemas que teria se descobrissem sobre sua fuga ou se estava ou não com uma arma branca letal em suas mãos, mas sim o "semideusa"... Aquele homem havia acabado de lhe chamar daquilo, tinha certeza, outra certeza que possuía era que aquele Dr. Maluco havia fundido de vez seus miolos.

-Prometo que serei rápido… - disse com a voz um tanto assustadora, seguido de uma gargalhada um tanto doentia.

Clarisse chegou ao meio do saguão principal, segurava a faca com tanta força que os nós dos dedos estavam esbranquiçados, aquele homem maluco deveria estar chamando alguma atenção, então porque ninguém havia aparecido ainda? Checou o seu redor novamente até escutar um estranho barulho, seus sentidos fizeram-na pular para o lado, mas a dor lasciva em seu braço espalhou-se rapidamente pelo corpo. Pode ver logo ali ao seu lado um projétil negro de quase 30cm fincado na parede… Como ela não conseguira ver aquilo antes ou de onde viera?!

Sentiu-se perdida por alguns instantes, seriam novamente as suas alucinações? Tinha de acordar, não poderia ver coisas em um momento tão preocupante como aquele. Tentou levantar a sua mão livre para esfregar os olhos, mas não conseguia, o corte em seu braço ardia e a dor não lhe deixava fazer qualquer movimento mesmo que não fosse tão profundo, talvez o projétil que lhe atingira tivesse algum efeito paralisante ou quem sabe algum veneno… Enxugou a testa com as costas da mão que segurava a faca e manteve seus olhos mais abertos que antes, não poderia se dar ao luxo de desmaiar, se apagasse ali seria o seu fim, sabia disso.

Escutou novamente o som como se algo estivesse sendo atirado em sua direção, tentou se concentrar, mas assim que tentou rolar para longe sentiu alguém proteger o seu corpo. Próximo a sua cabeça havia mais uma daquelas coisas estranhas fincadas da parede. Tentou se afastar de quem lhe segurava, mas um cheiro tranquilizador de rosas se fez presente, lhe trazendo paz.

-Rachel, precisamos sair daqui, está acontecendo de novo… Por favor, não deixe que me levem. - suplicou a menor com os olhos amedrontados, lhe puxando pela gola do casaco. - não quero que você se machuque.

Mas a morena apesar de séria ainda trazia o seu olhar sereno. Ela deu um breve abraço em Clarisse e lhe beijou o topo da cabeça, seu olhos se estreitaram ao ver o corte no braço da criança, mesmo assim, Rachel Berry que sempre se mostrava amigável e sorridente tinha a feição fria e perigosa, até mesmo a garotinha tremeu sob o olhar que lhe analisava.

-Clarisse, me escute. - chamou a atenção da garota que ainda parecia aterrorizada. - você precisa ir embora, eu lhe darei cobertura… Apenas siga o seu caminho.

A pequena se agarrou ainda mais a sua roupa, negando veementemente com a cabeça, não passara por sua cabeça qualquer possibilidade de abandonar a judia ali a própria sorte, mesmo que ela sequer tivesse forças o suficiente para se proteger após aquele ataque.

-Por favor, Clarisse. - insistiu a Berry lhe dando mais um beijo do topo da cabeça. - eu não vou conseguir detê-lo se tiver de lhe proteger. Siga seu caminho, você vai encontrar finalmente aquilo que sempre sonhou… Prometo que nos encontraremos.

A garota de olhos verdes mordeu o canto do lábio e respirou fundo antes de secar as lágrimas. Correu para a saída onde sabia que teria menos problemas e não olhou para trás.

-Eu devia ter desconfiado desde a primeira vez que coloquei os olhos em você. - o sotaque francês carregado denotava toda a raiva que possuía. - você não vai me impedir de matá-la, sua coisinha insignificante.

-Você não vai encostar mais nenhum dedo nela. - a voz era ameaçadora, os olhos castanhos sempre ternos e cor de chocolate adquiriram um brilho em tom margenta. - vamos lá seu monstro asqueroso, revele sua verdadeira forma.

Dr. Thorn saiu da escuridão na qual se ocultava, tinha um sorriso demoníaco em seus lábios e os olhos castanho e o outro azul cintilavam de ódio. Suas mãos se transformando em patas laranjas de garras longas e mortíferas, o rosto ainda era humano, mas o corpo era de um gigantesco leão e sua cauda rígida de escorpião por onde lançava os mortais projéteis.

-É contra as regras… - disse focalizando os olhos bicolores da menor. - deuses não podem interferir de diretamente, vai contra as leis antigas.

Um rugido alto seguiu-se de uma saraivada de projéteis pontiagudos na direção de Rachel. A garota retirou uma rosa de seu casaco e fez um movimento curto com o pulso. As pétalas das rosas se dissiparam preenchendo o ambiente com o cheiro adocicado, o caule inofensivo se transformou e o som de um chicote rompendo o ar ecoou pelas paredes sólidas o local, em segundos os projéteis foram reduzidos a pó.

-Tem razão, não posso interferir. - rebateu com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios convidativos. - mas agora que se revelou, agora está na esfera de domínio _"dela"._

O monstro estreitou o olhar de forma furiosa enquanto Rachel levara algo aos lábios. O som inconfundível e penetrante de uma trompa de caça reverberou pelas paredes obscuras.

-Eu não sou o único a cruzar o caminho daquela pequena aberração. - o sorriso malévolo pairando no rosto do manticore. - outros vão intercepta-la.

~***~

Estava mais lenta que de costume, sua vista levemente embaçada e seu braço ardia e doía impiedosamente. Será que aquilo significava que iria morrer? Será que ela decepcionaria Rachel e a si mesma e não conseguiria encontrar o seu lugar? Olhou novamente para o fio que ainda estava em seu pulso e tentou afastar os pensamentos até porque a febre já não lhe deixava pensar qualquer coisa de forma mais racional.

Esgueirou-se pela lateral onde havia uma saída não muito utilizada, olhou pelos arredores, mas os poucos guardas noturnos não estavam por ali, ou deveriam estar dormindo em um canto qualquer. Limpou o suor que escorria pela têmpora e encostou-se sob a pedra fria, andou mais alguns poucos metros abaixada apenas por precaução, o pequeno portão de ferro estava entreaberto… Talvez a assistente tenha entrado por ali, mas onde estava o segurança? Não que ela se importasse realmente com quem fazia a guarda, mas ainda parecia algo fácil demais para ela.

Suas pernas tremeram quando atravessou o pequeno portão, a brisa fria da madrugada enchendo seus pulmões, seus batimentos como se estivessem pulsando em seus ouvidos. Estava livre?! Um grunhido atrás de si chamou-lhe a atenção, virou-se o mais rápido que lhe foi permitido a tempo de empurrar quem estava avançando sobre si. Clarisse caiu no meio fio devido o estado quase moribundo que se encontrava, mas o segurança do tal posto recuara apenas alguns passos, os olhos vidrados e vazios, a pele pálida quase cadavérica… Investiu novamente sobre a criança que por instinto lhe atingiu no peito com a faca de caça, porém teve apenas mais grunhidos.

Algo pesado bateu contra o errante, Clarisse ainda tremia, havia esfaqueado alguém sem sequer titubear. Fez de tudo para não vomitar ao ver a cabeça esmagada contra o chão e a poça de sangue… Ao olhar para cima viu um cavalo, no caso apenas o seu esqueleto branco brilhante e robusto, órbitas de fogo na cavidade ocular e com a crina em chamar. Estava cansada, enjoada e machucada demais para poder levantar e correr.

 **"Não é real… Não é real… "** abraçou os joelhos ainda segurando firme a faca ensanguentada. Fechou os olhos e repetia o mesmo mantra incansavelmente. E se o Dr. Thorn estivesse certo? E se quando acordasse ela tivesse matado um homem inocente? E se ela realmente fosse doente?

_"Levante-se garota, não me faça perder tempo com tolices"_

Uma voz grave parecia estar dentro da sua cabeça. Rapidamente ela olhou para cima novamente o cavalo havia se aproximado o suficiente sem que percebesse e agora estava lhe observando mais intensamente com os olhos que pareciam fogo… Dessa vez não teve medo, por mais amedrontadora que parecesse a figura a sua frente, sentia que não deveria temê-lo. 

-Você… É de verdade? - disse ainda temendo que suas alucinações estivessem piorando.

_"Claro que sou, que tipo de questionamento ignóbil é esse? Vamos, meu tempo aqui é breve garota!"_

O cavalo esquelético bufou saindo ar quente de suas narinas, fazendo cabelo castanho da garota bagunçar-se ainda mais. Clarisse levantou-se com as forças que ainda possuía, mas o cavalo lhe pegou pela camiseta como um saco de farinha e lhe jogou em seu dorso.

_"Segure-se… A viagem será bem mais rápida do que pode imaginar"._


	3. Destino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá meus queridos tudo bem?!
> 
> Peço desculpas pela demora, mas esse capítulo está ligado ao cap. 16 de Fios do Destino, por isso ele demorou tanto para ser postado. O próximo não irá demorar tanto, pois vai sair juntamente com o cap. 17, mas adianto que nem todos vão precisar dessa ligação.
> 
> Eu tentei revisar da melhor forma que pude, mas realmente não tive como fazer algo melhor devido à falta de tempo. Mesmo assim espero que gostem!

Rachel se desviava das investidas do manticore com maestria, poderia ser a deusa da concórdia, mas ainda era filha de Ares e Afrodite e como tal não era apenas uma divindade menor sem importância, sabia usar de suas artimanhas bem como também sabia se defender sozinha quando era preciso. O monstro atacava de forma violenta seja usando de sua velocidade ou com os seus espinhos extremamente afiados e venenosos. Precisava causar algum dano considerável para poder sair em retirada o mais rápido possível.

-Não vai conseguir protegê-la. - urrou o mostro de forma quase ensandecida quando o chicote de rosas envolveu o seu pescoço.

Rachel estreitou o olhar sempre carregado de bondade. Não poderia matar aquele desgraçado, mesmo que fosse a sua vontade, mas não deixaria que ele encostasse um dedo sequer na garota.

-Não sou o único, nem serei o último a caçar aquela aberração. - um sorrisinho de escárnio surgiu no rosto desfigurado, o sotaque vagabundo ainda mais arrastado que antes.

Estava jogando com a sua mente de forma baixa, porém já era esperado, mesmo assim fora inevitável não afrouxar o laço do chicote. Estava preocupada com Clarisse, a garota saíra já há algum tempo, mas estava machucada, o veneno do manticore não era mortal, mas causava dores e alucinações terríveis, principalmente em alguém tão jovem… Ela estaria mais vulnerável a outros ataques.

O monstro se valeu do pequeno momento de distração e investiu novamente contra a deusa, as garras da pata pesada lhe rasgando o antebraço de onde começou a escorrer o icor, o sangue dourado dos deuses. Porém antes que o manticore pudesse pensar em qualquer rota de fuga uma dúzia de flechas de prata cravaram-se impiedosamente em pontos que lhe seriam vitais fazendo-o desaparecer quase que instantaneamente.

-Sempre deixa que suas emoções tomem conta de suas atitudes. - a voz apesar de séria carregava certa preocupação. - deves tomar cuidado com seus modos, Harmonia.

A judia levantou-se tentando não aparentar sentir dor, franzindo o cenho levemente ao escutar o seu verdadeiro nome; por mais que a pessoa em questão estivesse certa ela ainda possuía o seu lado orgulhoso.

-Lady Ártemis… - cumprimentou a deusa da cabelos castanho-avermelhados, olhos amarelo-prateados e aparência jovial demais para um deus Olimpiano.

A deusa da caça tomou à dianteira enquanto suas caçadoras mantinham-se ao redor, mesmo que não houvesse qualquer sinal de perigo. Ártemis estendeu a mão na direção do corte, a morena pode sentir uma sensação morna quando rapidamente a energia emanada pela deusa fechou o ferimento.

-Tens se importado em demasia com a garota. - continuou com o tom sério e calmo, porém era notável as notas de repreensão. - sabes bem que corria grande risco em infligir às regras… Os deuses não devem influenciar diretamente em certas questões.

A judia fechou ainda mais a expressão e desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer naquele local, não queria perder tempo com aquilo, Clarisse ainda continuava em perigo e ela só se sentiria realmente tranquila quando a meio-sangue estivesse em segurança no acampamento.

-Eu entendo os seus sentimentos por ela. - a voz da deusa era menos tensa agora, tocou-lhe o queixo da mais nova tornando a fixar os olhos nos castanhos intensos. - porém cada ser tem sua missão e você sabe que não é diferente com ela…

-Um fardo tão pesado não deveria ser despejado sobre ombros tão jovens. - interrompeu enquanto seus pensamentos vagavam por lembranças distantes.

-Volte para o Olimpo, você já fez bem mais do que deveria. - aconselhou a jovem deusa tocando-lhe o braço onde havia machucado há pouco tempo. - me e carregarei de guia-la em segurança.

-Obrigada por atender ao meu chamado. - agradeceu sentindo o rosto enrubescer levemente. - por favor, vá o mais rápido possível… Ela está com um dos cavalos de meu pai, mas não sei por quanto tempo ele poderá ajudá-la.

As duas deusas e as caçadoras se retiraram do orfanato antes que o efeito da nuvem se dissipasse e os humanos ali causassem algum problema. Fizeram assim como o planejado, Harmonia, a deusa da concórdia voltaria para o Olimpo enquanto Ártemis e suas caçadoras partiriam na carruagem prateada em direção ao estreito de Long Island.

~***~

Ela deveria estar ficando maluca, aquilo não tinha como ser real. Primeiro aquele médico maluco se transformando em um monstro que ela não sabia o que era, depois Rachel lutando contra ele e para piorar ainda mais ela estava em cima de um cavalo ou pelo menos era o que ele tinha sido algum dia… A crina em chamas, os olhos que pareciam esferas de fogo, o corpo robusto, por mais que fosse constituído de ossos grandes. Poderia ser alucinação, estava febril, quase não conseguia se manter em cima do cavalo, mas aquela dor lasciva que se espalhava pelo braço era a única coisa que indicava que não estava demente de verdade.

_"Mantenha-se acordada garota! Meu tempo aqui é curto, mas farei o possível para lhe deixar o mais próximo possível do seu destino."_

A voz potente ressoava em sua mente vez ou outra no intuito de manter-lhe consciente. O cavalo estava correndo a uma velocidade que nem mesmo ela achava que era possível, se caísse de cima dele teria sérios problemas, se machucaria ainda mais na melhor das hipóteses.

-Consegue… Consegue enxergar esse fio? - perguntou mesmo sem saber se o animal havia lhe escutado de fato, sua boca estava seca devido o vento cortante e suas forças estavam se esvaindo aos poucos.

Desde que Rachel havia lhe entregado aquela pulseira ela notara, desde que ela havia se fundido ao seu pulso, ela conseguia ver aquele fio prateado, quase translúcido, ele indicava uma direção. A mais velha lhe aconselhara a seguir o seu destino, aquele fio era o seu guia… Mas a que destino ela e aquele animal estavam se referindo?

_"Sim!"_

Fora tudo o que o cavalo lhe dissera, porém já era o esperado, pois o mesmo estava seguindo a direção do fio desde que saíram do orfanato em Phoenix.

~***~

-Annie, por favor. Já disse que você é muito pequena. - tentava usar seu melhor tom de voz com a garotinha loira, mas sem muito sucesso. - Quíron não ficaria nada satisfeito em saber que deixei você ir conosco para a patrulha.

Já fazia mais de meia hora que Luke usava de todos os seus argumentos para convencer a jovem Annabeth de que ela era jovem demais para ficar com os mais velhos patrulhando, entretando nem a melhor das lábias ensaiadas pelo filho de Hermes parecia ser o suficiente contra a teimosia da filha de Athena.

-Eu não vou atrapalhar, prometo. - insistia enquanto verificava as amarras da armadura de couro que o mesmo trajava. - posso usar o meu boné caso tenha algum imprevisto.

O rapaz loiro de olhos azuis suspirou pesadamente… A pequena tinha bons argumentos, na verdade, Annabeth sempre ganhava quando precisava se valer de seus argumentos. Por um lado ele temia por sua segurança, afinal a patrulha poderia ser tranquila, como na maioria das vezes, porém não era raro que vez ou outra algum grupo fosse sorteado para combater algum monstro ou tivesse que dar suporte a algum semideus metido em encrenca, já por outro lado sua desculpa cairia por terra no mesmo momento que projetasse sua voz.

-Tudo bem, você vem comigo. - deu-se por vencido lançando um meio sorriso para a garota que ainda lhe olhava de forma ansiosa, como se a qualquer momento estivesse pronta para revidar com as suas palavras afiadas.

Annabeth retribuiu com um sorriso aberto, se tinha algo que desarmava por completo o filho de Hermes era o sorriso da loirinha de olhos cinzentos, ele sempre fazia o possível para ver aquela expressão contente no rosto da menina desde que ela fora acometida pela tristeza quando Thalia se fora… Ele ainda não conseguia pensar na morena sem se sentir revoltado com tudo o que acontecera e infelizmente aquilo só crescia cada vez mais em seu peito.

-Só me prometa que se algo acontecer, você irá para a segurança da barreira. - sua voz saiu um pouco mais séria que de costume.

-Não precisa se preocupar. Sei me cuidar. - afirmou Annabeth checando seu equipamento assim como observara por diversas vezes os mais velhos fazendo.

Sim, ele sabia é claro. Ele não tinha nenhuma dúvida que a garotinha poderia se defender, afinal antes de lhe encontrarem ela estava fazendo o seu melhor apenas com um martelo comum e por diversas vezes fora a jovem Chase que lhes salvara com a sua astúcia e reflexos muito bem destacados dos demais de sua idade.

Após todos estarem com seus devidos equipamentos já revisados e ajustados, o grupo partiu silenciosamente para a colina meio-sangue, fora Luke havia mais uma filha de Apolo, um dos filhos de Ares e Annabeth. Cada qual tomou o seu posto, porém a mais nova permanecia próximo ao pinheiro de Thalia. Desde cedo à loira estava apresentando sinais de inquietude e Castellan sabia bem o que seguiria no dia, não podia recriminá-la, sabia que a garota sentia tanta falta de Thalia quanto ele ou em alguns momentos até mais e ali, junto ao símbolo da filha de Zeus, ela conseguia sempre a serenidade que parecia lhe faltar no seu ser.

O primeiro sinal de que as coisas não iriam ser nada tranquilas aquela noite veio de um barulho inconfundível… Era alto, estridente ao ponto de todos que estavam no raio levaram as mãos aos ouvidos. No segundo seguinte eles puderam perceber uma pequena figura em comparação ao monstro, era uma garota, tentava fugir das investidas, pois estava aparentemente machucada.

-É uma hidra, precisamos de reforços. - Mark o campista de Ares se posicionou já pensando rapidamente em como investiriam, precisaria de fogo, ele olhou ao redor e aquela garotinha do chalé de Athena parecia ter tido a mesma ideia, pois rapidamente pegava galhos secos e o que fosse preciso para improvisarem algo.

Luke correu para junto da garota no intuito de acelerar o procedimento, Abigail, a campista de Apolo já atirava suas flechas a fim de distrair alguma das cabeças, a hidra dava investidas e soltava veneno e por mais que a meio-sangue tentasse a todo custo se esquivar, sabia que seria questão de tempo para ela perecer.

Mais flechas cruzaram o céu nesse momento, porém eram diferentes das de Apolo, eram prateadas como um raio de luar, poderiam estar distantes, mas era possível ver ao longe a carruagem de Ártemis se deslocando com as corsas prateadas no comando.

-Minha senhora, não seria prudente recrutá-la? - a voz de Zoe se fez presente quando a mesma atirou duas flechas contra o monstro, deixando uma das cabeças completamente cega.

Ártemis já havia notado o olhar de interesse de sua tenente, estavam seguindo a semideusa há algum tempo, porém como a garota estava acompanhada de um dos cavalos do deus da guerra fora difícil acompanhar o rastro devido a velocidade do mesmo. A garota estava machucada e debilitada, mesmo assim seguira seu caminho sozinha lutando como podia apenas com uma faca de caça… A própria deusa não poderia negar que estava tentada, afinal a garota demonstrava ter boas habilidades para alguém que ainda não havia recebido o treinamento adequado. Era realmente um desperdício deixá-la aos cuidados do Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

-Não podemos. - rebateu a deusa pensativa. - o destino dela já está determinado, nem mesmo eu poderia interferir em algo assim.

Zoe não conseguia entender, porém não contestaria algo que viesse diretamente da deusa, ela apenas acataria as ordens que lhe foram dadas.

Na colina Luke e Annabeth conseguiram fogo da forma mais improvisada que poderiam produzir. Quíron rompeu pela barreira trazendo consigo algumas tochas para que fossem utilizadas, entregando uma para Luke, Abigail e mantendo a outra consigo, Mark ficaria encarregado de cortar as cabeças enquanto as caçadoras distraiam o monstro.

-Annabeth, saia daqui agora. - ordenou Luke adotando uma postura mais séria. - você me prometeu.

A filha de Athena tinha a mão firme na bainha da faca, estava pronta para ajudar apesar de suas pernas tremerem pela ansiedade, mas ela havia prometido ao mais velho que caso as coisas piorassem ela não se meteria em mais encrenca. No segundo seguinte ela colocou o seu boné da invisibilidade e assim o centauro e os campistas mais velhos seguiram em direção ao monstro.

Clarisse tinha a sensação de que apagaria a qualquer momento, estava sem forças e por muitas vezes chegara a pensar que não tinha mais controle de seu corpo. Quando o cavalo tivera de partir e lhe deixara sozinha ela começou a ser perseguida por aquele monstro estranho com sete cabeças, depois de muito correr e se desviar ela pode notar que havia algo no céu se aproximando, pontos prateados atingiam o monstro e mesmo com a vista já embaçada ela sentia que poderia confiar na ajuda.

Mais pessoas se aproximavam, dentre eles um ser metade homem e metade cavalo, se ela não estivesse sentindo tantas dores com certeza ela teria sorrido com o tamanho daquela insanidade. As cabeças dos monstros começaram a ser cortadas e quem estava com as tochas procurava o mais rápido possível cauterizar o ferimento… Rachel havia lhe contado alguma vez sobre um monstro que multiplicava suas cabeças ao serem cortadas, mas já não conseguia raciocinar muito bem.

Uma das cabeças veio novamente em sua direção ela tentou calcular o pulo que daria para recuar, mas não foi possível, suas pernas mal obedeciam. Algo esbarrou em seu corpo com força, lhe retirando do caminho, mas ela pode escutar um gemido quando algo bateu em uma árvore próxima a ela, no momento seguinte em que piscou os olhos havia uma garota loira com um boné na mão e o sangue escorrendo por um corte na lateral da cabeça.

-ANNABETH! - gritou um dos rapazes que ali estava se concentrando para cauterizar os ferimentos.

Clarisse olhou para o seu pulso, o fio que lhe guiara até ali apontava para o pulso da menina, mesmo que não possuísse uma amarra como o dela… Sentiu o ódio lhe invadir nesse momento, como se suas forças estivessem renovadas mesmo que momentaneamente, ela pulou contra a cabeça da hidra que estava pronta para investir em um último golpe contra a garota que lhe salvara e desferiu incontáveis perfurações com a faca de caça.

O pequeno grupo que se aproximara para ajudar cortou a cabeça que Clarisse havia se pendurado e ela caiu de costas contra a grama. Luke correu até Annabeth lhe dando um pequeno pedaço de ambrosia para depois checar o seu estado, a menina melhorou quase que imediatamente apesar das múltiplas dores espalhadas pelo corpo.

-Eu lhe disse para voltar ao acampamento, porque não me escutou! - disse em tom de preocupação e reprovação.

-Não sei o que aconteceu. - respondeu um pouco zonza ao tentar se levantar. - mas eu senti que deveria fazer alguma coisa, sinto muito.

Luke fez sinal para que ficasse tranquila, que ele não estava zangado com ela e lhe ajudou a se erguer após lhe dar um meio abraço, a garota corou com a demonstração de afeto do rapaz.

Mais afastado dos jovens a carruagem da deusa já havia deixado os céus e a própria havia descido para verificar se estava tudo bem, mesmo que o monstro já tivesse desaparecido.

-Como soube? - perguntou ao se aproximar do centauro que carregava uma expressão preocupada.

-Harmonia. - respondeu fazendo um breve sinal em respeito à Olimpiana. - uma mensagem de íris, ela me disse o que ocorreu.

Era de se esperar, pensou a deusa com um sorriso mínimo no rosto. A semideusa que estava até então caída de costas no solo levantou-se devagar apoiando as mãos no joelho, Mark tentara se aproximar, mas no mesmo instante uma luz vermelha apareceu acima de sua cabeça era o símbolo de uma lança sangrenta.

-Ave Clarisse La Rue. - disse Quíron em tom grave aproximando-se da garota e se curvando, enquanto os campistas que estavam presentes se ajoelharam. - filha de Ares, senhor dos javalis e deus da guerra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então meus queridos, o que acharam? Vejo vocês nos comentários... E quem ainda não acompanha Fios do Destino fica aqui o meu convite.


	4. A garota loira

Quíron ficara responsável para cuidar diretamente da nova campista, no caso o centauro e Abigail - uma das filhas de Apolo que estava patrulhando juntamente com Mark e Luke quando a garota chegou aos domínios do acampamento - aquele caso era algo muito especial e ele gostaria muito que a conselheira acompanhasse, pois não era sempre que poderiam presenciar aquele tipo de experiência e dos filhos de Apolo, ela era a mais experiente e voltara às suas atividades para os dons da cura.

Clarisse La Rue, filha de Ares, passou três dias inteiros na enfermaria da Casa Grande, após o ataque furioso contra a hidra e ser reconhecida por seu pai divino, a semideusa praticamente desmaiou. Já chegara ao acampamento machucada e o quanto conseguira resistir até estar realmente em segurança era algo bem incomum para uma garota da sua idade.

Quíron estava tomando notas sobre a recém-chegada quando alguém já bem conhecida pelo diretor de atividades adentrou o local timidamente. Annabeth também estivera na enfermaria, mas diferente da novata já apresentara melhoras e fora liberada. Apesar da forte pancada e de ter machucado feio a cabeça e o braço, Luke fora rápido em intervir com ambrosia e assim não tivera maiores danos.

-Com licença. - disse de forma tímida, porém o centauro que agora se encontrava em sua forma na cadeira de rodas fez um breve sinal com a cabeça para que se aproximasse. - como ela está?

Annabeth não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo ali, aquela garota nova era filha de Ares, irmã dos mesmos trogloditas que tanto se divertiam em infernizar a sua vida vez ou outra… Mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que não se importava com ela, afinal, seja filha de quem fosse se ela estava ali viva era por causa dela. Sabia que havia tomado uma atitude imprudente quando decidira não obedecer às ordens de Luke e apesar de muito jovem - se comparando a outros campistas - Chase não era conhecida por decisões insensatas. Foi tomada por uma súbita vontade de proteção assim que a viu, mesmo que nunca tivesse lhe visto antes, seu corpo apenas agiu por vontade própria, não lhe restando qualquer capacidade de analise antes do ato em si.

-Ainda está desacordada, mas os sinais vitais melhoraram. - informou ele sem rodeios enquanto analisava a prancheta com os resultados novamente. - quando chegou aqui ela tinha um ferimento grave no ombro, pelos resquícios de veneno que conseguimos recolher ela foi atacada por um manticore e passou algumas horas em perseguição.

A filha de Athena o olhou com receio, era uma aluna aplicada, sabia bem que tipo de monstro a outra havia enfrentado, mesmo que não tivesse o desprazer de encontrar-se com algum. Tinha de reconhecer que a filha de Ares era valente, um monstro desse porte, não era nada fácil de combater, principalmente uma semideusa de pouca idade e provavelmente sem nenhum treinamento adequado.

-Obrigada. - agradeceu a menina sem saber exatamente se deveria ficar aliviada ou não, mas sabia que a outra não poderia estar em melhores mãos.

Quando a menor se retirou o centauro voltou aos apontamentos de Abigail, a garota de Ares apresentara uma característica interessante quando fizeram os primeiros procedimentos de socorro. O ferimento em seu ombro estava feio, mas aos poucos havia formado uma proteção, sabia de que se tratava, era algo que conheciam como "couraça de javali" - não era um dos dons mais comuns dos filhos de Ares, muito menos se apresentava em alguém tão novo, sem qualquer tipo de treinamento - a garota deveria ter se concentrado no ferimento durante todo o trajeto tentando diminuir o dano recebido e a profundidade do golpe, mesmo sem ter qualquer noção disso.

O centauro estava trocando os curativos após aplicar uma pequena dosagem de néctar quando a menina acordou. Mesmo debilitada ela sentou-se rapidamente na maca, os olhos varrendo o local como se esperasse por algum sinal de perigo, seus olhos ainda desnorteados pousaram no homem de cadeira de rodas.

-Acalme-se criança ou seu ferimento voltará a sangrar novamente. - disse com a voz amena tentando lhe tranquilizar. - está segura agora.

Clarisse estava zonza e sentira de imediato os efeitos de ter levantando rapidamente, observou o local novamente com mais cuidado, não estava no orfanato, seu ombro ainda doía o que indicava que não foi um sonho ou alguma alucinação, teve pequenos flashs do que aconteceu e por um breve momento sentiu um aperto estranho no peito.

-Havia uma garota… Ela me ajudou. - sua cabeça estava confusa, um emaranhado de acontecimentos consecutivos. - onde eu estou?

Por mais que estivesse em um local completamente estranho, que não soubesse quem era aquele homem sentia que podia confiar nele. Rachel ou Harmonia - seja lá qual fosse o seu nome verdadeiro - lhe dissera que ela partiria para um local seguro, para o seu destino, a judia jamais mentiria para ela, fora isso que lhe impedirá de sair correndo pela entrada no momento em que despertou.

-Ah sim, ela está bem. - informou Quíron com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios. - esteve aqui mais cedo para saber se você estava acordada. - a jovem lhe olhou com interesse, mas manteve-se calada. - você está agora no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, o lugar mais seguro para pessoas como você, Clarisse.

-Pessoas como eu? - repetiu em tom baixo, os olhos demonstrando ainda mais confusão. O que ele queria dizer com "pessoas como ela?", constataria que ela realmente possuía algum problema mental?

-Sim, criança. - ele deu uma leve batidinha em seu braço bom. - este é um acampamento para semideuses.

~***~

Em um momento Clarisse La Rue era uma "zé ninguém" que passara a vida abandonada em um orfanato, no outro acordara em um local completamente estranho com um homem em uma cadeira de rodas que se transformava em um ser metade gente, metade cavalo e se isso já não fosse loucura o suficiente, era uma semideusa, filha de um deus Olimpiano… Era informação demais para a sua dislexia e TDAH.

Passou algum longo tempo conversando com o diretor de atividades daquele local após fazer uma refeição decente. Ele lhe explicara algumas coisas sobre deuses gregos, assim como Rachel fizera com ela e sobre coisas gerais do acampamento. Pouco tempo depois ele pedira para uma garota loira de olhos azuis e muito bonita, para que ela chamasse Mark até o local, não demorou para que um rapaz forte demais para alguém de 14 anos adentra-se no recinto. Trajava uma camiseta laranja, calça de camuflagem e coturnos, cabelos loiros bem aparados e olhos escuros com um brilho estranho - intimidador ou cruel, não sabia definir ao certo - ela o reconheceu, poderia estar quase desmaiada no momento, mas o reconheceu como um dos rapazes que lhe ajudara contra a hidra.

-Clarisse, esse é o conselheiro do chalé 5 e o seu irmão mais velho, o nome dele é Mark. - informou o centauro coçando brevemente a barba.

A garota levantou uma das sobrancelhas gradualmente quando escutou a palavra "irmão", novamente muita informação para a sua cabeça. Ela olhou para o rapaz que agora tinha um sorriso mínimo nos lábios e não parecia dos sorrisos mais amigáveis do mundo, ou talvez fossem apenas os seus instintos de se proteger que estivessem em alerta.

Quíron lhe deu algum tempo para assimilar todas aquelas informações, dormiu profundamente logo em seguida, como há muito tempo não fazia.

~***~

No dia seguinte o mesmo garoto, Mark, lhe buscara na Casa Grande como fora combinado no dia anterior, o conselheiro ficaria responsável por lhe mostrar as instalações e explicar coisas mais específicas. O loiro lhe levara até o chalé 5, apontando e explicando o que eram algumas coisas pelo caminho, chegaram até um ponto onde haviam vários chalés dispostos em formato de um arco de cabeça para baixo, cada um com sua numeração e bem distintos, pararam em uma instalação pintada de vermelho sangue, uma enorme cabeça de javali no topo e arames farpados cobrindo o teto.

-Cuidado onde pisa, tem algumas minas pelo terreno. - informou o loiro com o sorriso cruel e divertido no rosto.

Clarisse foi apresentada para mais alguns adolescentes, todos maiores e mais fortes que ela. Os olhares maliciosos e sorrisinhos de escárnio pareciam ser um traço característico entre os seus meios-irmãos, não pareciam ser muito amigáveis, mas a garota já estava acostumada com tratamentos bem menos receptivos, por um momento pensou se as pessoas lhe viam daquela forma também. Mark lhe mostrou o seu beliche e depois seguiram pelo resto do tour pelo extenso acampamento. Por onde passavam havia vários jovens de idades distintas conversando, brincando, correndo pelos terrenos ou em atividades que consideraria bem mais perigosas como duelos de espadas - réplicas em madeira e de verdade - e arco e flecha. 

Aquilo tudo ainda era muito estranho e novo, Clarisse estava acostumada a não ter ninguém, a ser sozinha e se virar e do nada ela descobrira que possuía uma família - por mais disfuncional que fosse - que Ares, o deus da guerra era o seu pai e que suas "visões" e "devaneios" na verdade era a mais pura realidade, que ela não estava louca de fato… Porém essa última parte ela não sabia se era exatamente uma coisa boa ou ruim.

~***~

Os primeiros dias foram um tanto quanto estranhos, mas não era exatamente dos ambientes mais difíceis para se adaptar. Tinha regras, muitas regras, das quais Clarisse não decorara de início, tinha muitas atividades, atividades que nunca sonhara em executar na vida - talvez fossem normais para um soldado ou cidadão da Grécia clássica, mas não para alguém como ela - e tinha horários rígidos a seguir na maior parte do dia. Claro que aquilo sequer chegava perto do que vivia no orfanato, ali sim era um verdadeiro inferno, o acampamento não era exatamente às mil maravilhas, mas se fosse comparar os dois lugares sua atual moradia era quase como o paraíso.

Analisara tudo ao seu redor com atenção, os chalés, seus ocupantes, a forma que se comportavam, atividades… Notara que de todos caíra justamente com os meio-irmãos mais barulhentos e briguentos, estavam sempre metidos em encrencas e claro empunhando armas afiadas e perigosas. Eles implicavam com Clarisse por ser a mais nova dali, não era exatamente uma implicância pessoal, faziam isso uns com os outros, mas sempre que precisava de ajuda com os treinamentos os membros do chalé 5 eram bem receptivos a lhe ensinar, mesmo que o intuito maior fosse lhe bater um pouco no processo.

~***~

-Vamos garota! - insistia o superior enquanto o grupo fazia uma corrida pelo perímetro do acampamento após uma longa sessão de abdominais e flexões. - você não quer atrasar o pelotão, quer?

Clarisse estava exausta, o suor escorria por sua testa e pingava pelo queixo, suas pernas estavam doloridas e pesadas como chumbo, não sabia por quanto tempo aquela tortura iria durar, mas sabia que tinha de aguentar, mesmo com toda aquela parafernália que fazia seu corpo pesar no mínimo o dobro. Mark sempre pegava pesado com os treinos, mas quando se tratava de torturas particulares La Rue era a que sofria com as piores.

-Não senhor! - disse mantendo o ritmo no começo do pelotão juntamente com o líder.

-Eu não escutei garotinha, fale mais alto! - provocou o loiro aumentando um pouco mais o ritmo.

-NÃO SENHOR! - retrucou entredentes forçando ainda mais as suas pernas, tirara forças da sua raiva para poder continuar a acompanhar as passadas rápidas.

~***~

No final do dia sentia que sua alma queria lhe deixar, não havia uma só parte em seu corpo que não estivesse dolorida, mesmo assim tinha algo importante a fazer. Comeu juntamente com os seus irmãos no pavilhão refeitório, fez sua oferta, detalhes que estava se acostumando com o passar do tempo, porém no lugar de se reunir com os outros ao redor da fogueira para a cantoria coletiva ela esgueirou-se como um animal furtivo até a praia, não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas sentia que deveria fazer.

Pegou o caminho mais rápido até o estreito de Long Island, ninguém lhe seguira até ali, parou em frente ao templo com o perfume de rosas, olhou para os lados mais uma vez antes de subir os degraus que levava até o arco da entrada. Havia uma estátua da deusa do amor no centro e mesmo sendo apenas uma escultura Clarisse sentiu que seu queixo desmoronara com a bela imagem a sua frente, havia um braseiro ao canto e um altar. A garota pigarreou antes de falar alguma coisa:

-Eu não sei exatamente como fazer isso, então me desculpe se fizer algo errado. - tentou falar com a voz mais limpa possível, era a primeira vez que tentava falar com algum deus. Depositou no braseiro o cacho de uvas mais bonito que conseguira esconder na hora do jantar. - eu não sei do que você gosta minha senhora, mas procurei trazer o melhor para você… E, por favor, não se sinta ofendida com o "senhora". - tentou se corrigir de forma um tanto atrapalhada.

Clarisse viu o cacho de uvas ser tomado pelo fogo do braseiro e uma fumaça de aroma peculiar subir. Colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e deu um pequeno suspiro antes de continuar com o seu monólogo.

-Eu soube que Rachel é sua filha, acho que você lhe conhece por outro nome… Harmonia. - ela olhou para a estátua novamente, sentindo o rosto corar levemente. - eu só queria saber se está tudo bem… E queria agradecer, por ela sempre ter me protegido.

Desde que chegou ao acampamento sentia falta da morena e se preocupava com o que poderia ter acontecido a judia após tentar lhe salvar do manticore, aquela foi à forma que encontrara para tentar algum tipo de comunicação.

-Obrigada por me escutar. - agradeceu meio sem graça e deu meia volta, não poderia passar muito tempo ali, pois logo teria o toque de recolhida.

Ao chegar à entrada do templo de Afrodite sentiu uma brisa leve tocar seu rosto, quase como um afago. Ela sorriu brevemente e olhou uma última vez para a bela estátua antes de partir. Mal sabia ela que estava sendo observada por outra pessoa, na verdade, uma garota filha da deusa do amor, Clarisse não notara e talvez ainda demorasse até que os seus olhares se cruzassem, mas naquele momento ela despertara a curiosidade de Silena Beauregard.

~***~

Havia algo que ainda lhe inquietava naquele lugar estranho que agora era o mais próximo que poderia chamar de lar. Clarisse pensava bem mais do que realmente achava que deveria naquela "garota loira" que lhe ajudara, esquecera-se de perguntar a Quíron quando despertara na enfermaria seu nome ou a qual chalé pertencia, sabia que ela havia lhe procurado, mas após isso não se viram novamente.

Queria lhe agradecer, mas acima de tudo queria entender a sensação estranha que lhe invadia toda vez que pensava nela e não era exatamente uma sensação boa, pois uma das poucas coisas que lembrava era do sangue e o corpo machucado… Sentia como se o sangue fervesse por baixo da sua pele, atacou aquele monstro com uma força que sequer sabia que possuía.

Mas de todas as suas inquietações que lhe faziam perder o sono, a maior delas era a relacionada aquele estranho fio. Olhava para a fina cicatriz, quase que imperceptível no seu pulso esquerdo, "Rachel" lhe entregara aquele "fio" por meio de uma pulseira, lhe dissera que ele lhe guiaria até o seu destino, mas qual era o seu destino afinal?

Ser encaminhada até o Acampamento Meio-Sangue? Onde finalmente encontraria algo parecido com uma família… Ou seu destino de alguma forma estava ligado àquela garota? Poderia estar machucada, cansada e com diversas dores e alucinações naquela noite, mas ela viu com os próprios olhos, o fio lhe ligava aquela menina, mesmo que no pulso dela não houvesse uma amarra como o seu.

Estava na entrada observando Mark polir sua espada de bronze celestial antes do café da manhã quando finalmente encontrara novamente a "garota loira", não sabia como, mas só agora descobrira que seu chalé era de frente para o dela.

-Mark… - chamou-lhe, mas não obteve resposta. - Mark. - insistiu até ele resmungar e erguer o rosto. - quem é aquela garota?

O loiro olhou na direção indicada pela mais nova, a sobrancelha grossa ergueu-se aos poucos olhando da figura mais adiante para a novata. Não sabia qual o seu interesse, mas talvez fosse apenas pelo evento que se seguiu na noite em que chegou ao acampamento.

-Aquela é Annabeth Chase. - informou com um sorrisinho malicioso que Clarisse não compreendeu. - filha da deusa Athena.

Clarisse repetiu o nome mentalmente, como se fizesse uma nota para não esquecê-lo, acompanhou com o olhar a garota se afastar segurando uma pilha de livros com mais dois irmãos de chalé. Filha da deusa Athena… Pelo pouco que aprendera ela era a Olimpiana que rivalizava diretamente com o seu pai, o deus da guerra.


End file.
